menyonlatinofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hijo de Nadie
Hijo de Nadie No es fácil ser la broma constante de la vida, pero Josette Landry ha hecho una paz inestable con esa bestia. La vida continuará alejando todo lo malo que tiene, y ella seguirá sin poner su cabeza en un horno. Pero eso está bien. Aquello que no la mata, sólo requiere unas pocas horas de locura. Desafiando completamente su suerte, Josette acepta un trabajo con un grupo local de investigaciones paranormales, tratando de tener así un programa por cable en el que ella sería la cámara y la fotógrafa. Sí, ellos están aún más locos que ella. La única cosa paranormal en la que ella cree es lo que la mantiene oxidada para irse lejos. Pero cuando su grupo libera accidentalmente algo realmente malo en el mundo, se ven obligados a pedir refuerzos. En el momento que Josette conoce a Cadegan, sabe que algo no está del todo bien en él. Y no es sólo porque ella no puede ni siquiera a pronunciar su apellido: Maboddimun. Misterioso y armado con un sarcasmo letal, parece mucho más viejo de lo que aparenta. Hace siglos, Cadegan vendió su alma para vengarse del traidor que lo maldijo. Forzado contra su voluntad a hacer el bien, odia todo en la vida. Lo único que quiere es una salida. Sin embargo, para los condenados sólo hay sufrimiento eterno. Y sin embargo hay algo en Josette que lo intriga tanto como lo irrita y lo frusta. Algo contra lo que parece que no puede luchar, y la última vez que se sintió así con una mujer, le costó su alma. Sabe que tiene que mantenerse alejado de ella, pero el demonio que ella y sus amigos liberaron, está empeñado en consumir su alma. Algo que él no puede permitir. Si más inocentes mueren, él sera llevado a una prisión inimaginable que hace que su actual infierno sea el paraíso. Pero, ¿cómo puede mantenerla a salvo cuando estar con ella es la amenaza más terrible de todas? Otros Datos * Conoceremos más sobre la oscuridad que se avecina mencionada en el libro Styxx * Según Sherri: "Este es uno de esos libros que tenían que ser escritos. Acababa de terminar Styxx e intentaba decidir entre Max, Remi y otros mil personajes, jugué con algunas ideas, pero apareció Cadegan y me voló la cabeza, deseche las viejas ideas que había estado alimentando e inmediatamente comencé a reunir información de él. Me encanta cuando no tengo control sobre mis personajes." Personajes que aparecen en el libro Playlist del libro # Hard to Find: Skillet # Peace is Free: Black Stone Cherry # I'm A Man You Don't Meet Everyday: The Pogues # Warrior: Disturbed # Put Your Guns Down: 9 Left Dead # I Stand Alone: Godsmack # Cardiff: Stone Sour # Deal With The Devil: Pop Evil # Forgiven: Disturbed # Reborn: Drowning Pool # One Finger and a FIst: Drowning Pool # Rusted from the Rain: Billy Talent # Save Me: Burn Halo # Battle Cry: Skillet # Salvation: Skillet # Breathe Into Me: Red # War of Change: Thousand Foot Krutch # Waking Up The Devil: Hinder Portadas al rededor del mundo Portada España Cad.jpg|Portada España / Latinoamérica Portada UK Cad.jpg|Portada UK Portada US Cad.jpg|Portada US Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Libros __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__